


Cross My Heart

by sourwulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Kiss, First Meetings, Isaac Is A Hale, LDR, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski and Isaac Lahey have been talking for three years. One of those three years, they have been in an exclusive, but long-distance relationship. For Isaac's 18th birthday present, both Stiles' and Isaac's parents get together to buy him a plane ticket to California, to finally meet Stiles for the first time. That is where their story truly starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I like the idea of this fic. I'm not sure about how it will turn out, but enjoy. The cover will be posted first, and the actual chapter one will be up in just a minute.


	2. One: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stiles has a date, and finds out the best news.

It was too hot sitting in the classroom by the window, but Stiles Stilinski did not have much of a choice. It was his assigned seat. It would not be so bad in the winter; but, right then, when the weather was still too-warm to be considered fall weather just yet, it was almost unbearable in that corner. Stiles fidgeted in his seat and tugged at the collar of his shirt absentmindedly. He just wished that the bell would hurry up and ring already. He wanted to get home. The teen already had plans for the evening, the thought of which made a smile form on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. Scott, his best friend and step-brother, was sitting in the seat next to him; the elder teen rolled his eyes fondly at the goofy smile that formed on Stiles' face. “You've a date tonight, don't you?” questioned Scott quietly as the teacher continued droning on their lesson at the front of the room.

 

“It is Friday,” Stiles answered in an affirmative manner, idly tapping his pencil on his textbook.

 

To anyone else, the statement probably would not have held much of an answer. However Scott knew, even if he had forgotten for a bit, that Friday was “date night” for Stiles. Scott just smiled and nodded. “What movie this time?”

 

“I dunno. His pick.” Stiles lifted his shoulder in a shrug, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He hated the cheap plastic chairs they had to sit in all day; but, it was what it was. “He says 'hi', by the way.” Scott chuckled and told Stiles to tell him “hello” in response before they were both called at by the teacher, telling them to stop gossiping and to pay attention.

 

The teens shared a simultaneous “Yes, sir,” and glanced at each other with grins as their teacher sighed and shook his head.

 

In what felt like a lifetime later, the bell rang with the signal of the end of the school day. Stiles beamed as he quickly gathered his things and shoved them into his backpack. Scott called after him that he'd see the other teen later as Stiles rushed out of the room with a wave over his shoulder, knowing that Scott would be going over to Lydia's. “Watch it, Stilinski,” Jackson all but growled as Stiles accidentally knocked the other boy with his elbow as he passed.

 

Danny rolled his eyes, using the arm between them to nudge Jackson in the side before linking their fingers together. “It's Friday,” Danny reminded the other popular teen, and though Jackson appeared to not know what his boyfriend was talking about, they both knew that he did.

 

Stiles shouted an apology over his shoulder that they all knew he did not fully mean (because it was Jackson and they had that type of friendship), ignoring a teacher's yell for him to slow down. Stiles was in too good a mood and too big of a hurry to listen. He smiled brightly and waved at Erica as she ducked into Boyd's car, the two of them smiling at Stiles in response from across the parking lot as he climbed into his trusty Jeep. After turning it on, he was immediately bombarded with the sounds of his favorite band of the moment (Marianas Trench; “All to Myself” was playing at that time), and he smiled before he drove out of the parking lot.

 

The teen idly drummed his hands against the steering wheel along with the song, singing a couple lines here and there as he went. It made the drive go by that must faster, and once he got home, Stiles almost left his backpack in the car after turning it off. He rolled his eyes at himself and grabbed the bag before all but running inside. “Hi!” he called into the kitchen as he passed it to the staircase, seeing his father and Melissa sitting at the kitchen table. He heard his father yell at him about running, and the sound of Melissa laughing in response.

 

Stiles shut his bedroom door and tossed his bookbag aside, not really caring where it landed. He then went over to the corner where he had a lovely little nest of pillows and blankets set up specifically for Friday nights next to his desk. The teen grabbed his laptop off of the desk and moved it to sit on the old milk crate in front of the bedding, turning it so that it was facing the right way. He plugged it in next, and then turned it on. While waiting for it to turn on, Stiles tugged off his hoodie from the day (it would be much too hot there in the room to wear it. Then, he closed the curtain in the window and turned on the light in the far corner (the one that gave him enough light to see and be seen through the web cam without casting a glare on the screen like it did when he was on his bed). The routine had been perfected over the previous year, something done every Friday and honestly he could not believe it had been a _year_ already.

 

With a smile, Stiles then grabbed his headphones and went over to the computer. He plugged them in just before the sound of his Skype signing in could play. As he put on the headphones, he settled into place, grabbing one of the pillows to hug tightly as he often did without even realizing it. When he saw that Isaac Lahey was, indeed, already online he smiled and clicked to initiate a video call. The call only rang twice before it was picked up and when the connections were all the way through, Stiles found himself looking at Cora Hale instead of Isaac. “Hey, Cora,” Stiles stated, chuckling a little when she saluted him in response.

 

“Isaac'll be up here in a few minutes,” she explained, twisting back and forth on the desk chair which indicated that Isaac had not moved his laptop over to his bed like he did every Friday. “Mom wanted him and Derek to help with dinner tonight. Spaghetti.” She nodded at the last word, idly twisting a strand of her hair between two fingers as she spoke.

 

“That's fine. What've you been up to? How's things with... uh... sorry, I forgot his name.” Stiles smiled sheepishly, hugging the pillow a little tighter for a moment before relaxing once again.

 

“Aiden? We're not together anymore. Mutual parting.” Cora shrugged, settling down in the chair a little more in an attempt to get comfortable. “So, you're gonna watch _EuroTrip_ tonight. He's already got the movie out.”

 

Stiles chuckled at the grin on Cora’s face, the one that stated she felt as though she had busted one of her siblings' plans. Isaac was not related to the Hales by blood; but, Cora’s parents had adopted him a few years before he and Stiles started to talk. All of the kids thought of Isaac no differently than if he actually had been born into the family. It was nice to see, in Stiles' opinion. A moment later, the door to Isaac’s room opened and the mentioned teen came in with two bowls of spaghetti, each with a breadstick balancing across the top. “Get, squirt,” Isaac said, his voice fond as he handed Cora one of the bowls.

 

Cora poked her tongue out at the other teen, grumbling something about stupid tall boys and their tallness. Stiles could not keep from smiling as he watched their interaction. “Hey, Stiles,” Isaac stated, a smile forming on his face as well as he set his food on his bedside table before walking over to grab his laptop. “How was school?”

 

Stiles groaned at the question, all but falling back into a comfortable position on the mound of pillows behind him. “It was terrible,” Stiles answered, watching the screen shaking slightly as Isaac settled in place on the bed, his laptop resting on his knees before grabbing the bowl of spaghetti. “Stop that. You're making me hungry.”

 

Isaac just flashed him a bright, defiant grin before breaking off a piece of the breadstick. “Shoulda grabbed yourself food then, genius,” he stated. “Wanna wait to start the movie until after you grab food.”

 

“ _EuroTrip_?” Stiles questioned instead of answering, arching an eyebrow slightly.

 

The curly-haired teen living in New York shook his head with a chuckle. “Nah, Derek and I watched that yesterday. I figured we could watch _Star Trek_.”

 

Stiles smiled as he straightened up a little more where he sat. “And now I remember why I love you.”

 

Like he did every time Stiles uttered those words (whether it was in a joking manner or serious), Isaac flushed a little and focused on something else, his bowl of food that night, with a sheepish smile. It only ever made the affection that Stiles felt for Isaac surge that much more. He really wished he could just pull the other teen into his arms, but settled for hugging his pillow instead. They had been talking almost every day for the past three years, but for the last year of that, the two of them had been in an official relationship. At first, Scott did not really understand how Stiles could do the whole long-distance thing with as tactile as Stiles could be. Yet, they made it work. They had never met in person, but they knew each other, each others' lives, hopes, dreams, fears, families. Stiles knew that Isaac had a habit of biting his lip; and Isaac knew too well the way Stiles' hands hardly ever sat still.

 

Isaac had been the one to say “love” first, and when he had realized he blushed bright red, stuttering and stammering over some kind of cover since Stiles had remained quiet. Stiles, however, just smiled and half-way through Isaac’s attempt at an apology, he cut him off by saying, “I love you, too, dork.” Isaac had turned, if possible, even more red. It was a memory that never ceased to make Stiles smile.

 

“Stiles, dinner's done!” Melissa called up the stairs, interrupting Stiles' trip down memory lane and making both teens chuckle.

 

“Guess that answers that question. I’ll be back in a minute,” Stiles stated, flashing a smile at Isaac before putting aside the pillow in his arms. Stiles then took off his headphones and left his bedroom to go down to the kitchen to see what Melissa had made. Whatever it was, Stiles was sure it was amazing; she was a great cook. “Smells good,” he commented with a smile at her as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Melissa smiled in response and handed Stiles a plate before gesturing over to the stove. “How's Isaac?” she asked as she carried another plate, that one already with food on it, over to the table for Linden Stilinski. She then sat down where a plate for herself was already waiting.

 

“Good, I’m guessing if his mood's anything to judge by.” He nodded a little as he dished out what he wanted before setting the plate on the counter so that he could grab a soda from the fridge as well. “We haven't really talked yet, he was downstairs until just before you called me.”

 

Linden and Melissa shared matching, sly smiles that Stiles was completely unaware of as he gathered his plate, fork, and soda can. Stiles then walked over and pressed a kiss to Melissa’s cheek. “Thanks for dinner, Mama,” he said with a smile as he made his way back upstairs.

 

“Don't stay up too late!” Melissa called after him, though she had a smile on her face as she shook her head a little and chuckled.

 

Once upstairs, Stiles got settled back into place, setting the soda aside on the floor in front of the bedding he sat on and the plate resting on his lap. He then put his headphones on and smiled when he saw Isaac still sitting there, eating his spaghetti while scrolling through something. “Hey, baby,” Isaac said with a smile once he realized that Stiles was back.

 

“Hi!” replied Stiles, flashing a smile of his own. “Mine's better. Mama made quesadillas and Mexican-style rice.” He then poked his tongue out at Isaac, making the blue-eyed teen chuckle softly with a fond smile. “So, _Star Trek_ right?”

 

Stiles perked up a bit more, pulling off a piece of his quesadilla to take a bite as he waited for Isaac’s response. Once it was decided, Stiles then pulled up his digital copy of the new _Star Trek_ movie. The two of them started the movie at the same time, keeping the window to a size where they could easily see everything, but they could still see one another in the Skype window. They talked as they watched the movie and ate their dinners. Once the movie was over they sat up and continued talking until well into the evening. It was growing rather late in Isaac’s time-zone by the time Isaac’s birthday was brought up. He was going to turn eighteen within the next few weeks, just after his school let out for winter break. “I've already got your present,” Stiles told Isaac with a smile, sincerely hoping that the other teen would like it. “I'm planning on sending it out Saturday, so you should get it early.”

 

“Uhm, maybe you should wait on that,” Isaac replied, sitting up from his reclined position, grabbing the laptop to move with him.

 

The other teens' brow furrowed in confusion, stopping mid-reach for his soda. “Why?” Isaac did not answer the question, but instead grabbed a piece of paper off of his bedside table, holding it up for the camera to see. “A piece of paper? I don't understand.”

 

“It's my birthday gift from my parents... and yours,” answered Isaac after a moment, a small, shy smile forming on his face that was much like the one he'd had when he finally admitted to Stiles that he liked him. Stiles opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Isaac answered before he could get the words out. “It's a plane ticket, for the day after my last final, to California.”

 

Stiles stilled where he was, just staring blankly at the computer screen in a manner that seemed as though he was simply trying to take in that information and what it actually _meant_. “Oh my god,” Stiles finally said quickly and mostly breath as he straightened up. After absentmindedly wetting his lips, Stiles smiled, the expression brightening once it really sank in what Isaac was saying. “You're coming here? For how long? You're not joking?”

 

The curly-haired teen chuckled and shook his head, a smile of his own unable to leave his face. “Of _course_ I’m not joking, Stiles. I’ve wanted to _meet_ you for years now, and now I can. In just a couple of weeks.”

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, unable to keep from laughing and smiling as well. He was excited, nervous but excited. He was going to get to _see_ his boyfriend, to actually hold onto him. It was more than Stiles had ever thought would happen anytime soon. “Fuck. Can it be the twelfth already?”

 

“I know. I can't wait, either.” Isaac spoke with a soft laugh and a shake of his head, very much enjoying being able to see how _happy_ Stiles looked at the prospect of them meeting. A part of him had worried that Stiles would not have been as excited as he was; but, if the way Stiles could not sit still was any indication, that fear was very wrong.

 

Stiles mind was absolutely spinning, but there was one thing he knew for sure as the two of them finally and very reluctantly signed off when Talia came up and insisted Isaac needed to go to bed so he would be rested for Cora’s dance competition the following day; he had not been so happy in a very long time. Stiles practically ran down the stairs to where his parents were sitting in the living room, watching some cheesy comedy on the television. Stiles all but threw himself at them in a hug, making Melissa laugh softly as Linden groaned and Stiles repeated a very enthusiastic “thank you”. She was all smiles despite the teen being draped across her lap, and she gently squeezed his arm as she said, “I guess Isaac told you, then?”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, almost sounding out of breath as he finally shifted over to sit on the couch next to his dad, who placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled once again. “I can't believe he's actually coming here.”


	3. Two: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac finally meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update has taken a long time. Real life sucks. Anyway, here's an update!

_So, for any of you who actually keep up with this channel – and really, you guys must have a whole lot of nothing to do but there's a lot of you according to the numbers. Anyway, so I got some good news the other night. In a few weeks, just after the start of winter break, I’m finally going to meet Isaac. I’m still not sure how this channel went from me sharing stupid home videos with Isaac to updates of things for you nosy sods. He'll be here in less than a month, though, and I figured those of you who keep asking if we've ever met would like to know. His parents and my parents – which what the hell? – all pitched in to get the plane ticket for his birthday. Laura, Isaac’s annoying but loveable older sister, has insisted we make videos leading up to and on the day that we meet. So, I guess this is my first one. I’m so excited that it's pretty ridiculous. Scott told me I’m smiling too much._

 

_You are._

 

Isaac chuckled as on the screen, Scott came casually walking into Stiles' bedroom and collapsed down on the bedding pile in the corner next to the other teen. The two of them continued bantering back and forth, Scott teasing Stiles to the point that the younger boy was red in the face and shoving a pillow at Scott's face in retaliation. The video was posted three weeks prior, and it was not the first time he had watched it. Laura had put one up the evening before of him packing and her teasing him relentlessly. Derek, of course, had to come in and team up with her with a matching grin that made Isaac want to hit the both of them. “You ready to go?” Laura asked as she came into his room suddenly, making Isaac turn away from the computer.

 

“Yeah, give me a sec,” replied Isaac, trying to ignore how breathy his voice was.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“No.” Laura's eyebrow arched as Isaac’s voice broke while he focused on quickly packing up his laptop into the carry-on bag. His suitcase was already downstairs by the front door, unless Derek had taken it to the car already. “Okay, so maybe a little.” Isaac was just thankful that Laura did not have her video camera on. Isaac let out a slow, heavy breath as he smiled and nodded absently. “Let's do this.”

 

\---

 

“Look,” Scott said as he dropped down onto the couch next to Stiles in their living room. “Laura just linked it to me.” The elder of the two boys then turned his phone to Stiles so that his brother could see the video playing of Laura walking next to Isaac through the airport.

 

“ _First time flying. Nervous?_ ” she asked, and from the sound of her voice she was smiling cheekily behind the camera.

 

Derek appeared at Isaac’s other side, squeezing the curly-haired teen's shoulder as he said, “ _'Course he is._ ” Isaac groaned as Derek ruffled his hair.

 

“ _Oh, stop picking on him_ ,” Cora said from somewhere off-screen while their parents could be heard chuckling near-by. “ _Kick him in the shin, Isaac._ ”

 

“ _Rude_ ,” Derek stated, glancing over at Cora with a grin on his face anyway.

 

“ _You have to give Stiles hugs for us,_ ” Laura insisted, speaking over her younger siblings' squabbling. Once again, they could hear the grin in her voice as Isaac smiled over at her. “ _And tell him that next time, he's coming here._ ”

 

Derek chuckled and rolled his eyes at Laura as he said, “ _Chances are you just did. He's gonna see the video you know._ ”

 

“ _Oh yeah._ ” Then, Laura turned the camera around so that they could see her face as she nodded resolutely. “ _You're coming here next time. End of story, okay? Okay._ ”

 

Stiles laughed softly with a smile as he watched the Hale siblings continuing to interact there at the airport until Isaac’s flight was called, which made them all start their good-byes with hugs and hair ruffles. When Laura asked if Isaac had any last words to anyone who might be watching, Isaac shrugged slightly as he said, “ _See you in a few hours._ ”

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles said on an exhale, unable to keep from smiling as the words sank in. “He's going to be here in a few hours.”

 

Scott chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly before poking Stiles' cheek. “You're being all cute. I should invite Lydia over. She'll be mad if she doesn't get to see it,” Scott stated with a nod and a grin.

 

“Maybe tomorrow. Let's not throw a billion people at him to meet all on one night.” Stiles laughed softly with a shake of his head as he rested back on the couch fully. They all knew that with Lydia came Erica, with Erica came Boyd, with Boyd came Danny, and Danny always brought Jackson. As much as Stiles loved his little group of friends, he knew they could be a bit much.

 

“Oh, alright.” Scott did laugh, though, knowing full well what a handful their friends could be.

 

It was still so surreal to Stiles that in a few short hours he would be finally meeting Isaac in person. They had met playing some video game online (Stiles thought it was Battlefield, but he could not quite remember anymore), and ended up exchanging messenger contacts after a few months of playing together often. Things just kind of developed from there. It did not take long for Stiles to think of Isaac as one of his best friends. It definitely did not hurt to find out that Isaac was probably the most attractive guy that Stiles had ever seen. His whole family was unfairly attractive, though, and Stiles swore that if you were not aware that Isaac was not related by blood, you would not be able to tell.

 

In what felt like way too much time, Stiles found himself waiting at the airport where they had promised to meet up with Isaac. His parents were there, and so was Scott (who was recording everything, as per Laura’s instructions). Stiles had known it was a bad idea to get Scott and Laura to meet. He was only proved right when the two of them plotted evil things. Stiles absentmindedly bit at his thumbnail as they waited. He was still nervous (What if Isaac changed his mind? What if he no longer liked Stiles after they actually met? What if Stiles did something stupid to mess things up?), but so much more excited than that. He just wished that the plane would hurry up and finish unloading already. Melissa had checked and Isaac’s flight was already there like it was supposed to be. “So, here we are waiting for Isaac Hale,” Scott said, purposely speaking so that the camera would pick it up. Stiles glanced over at his brother, who just grinned at him. “Where is he?”

 

Stiles looked over at Scott and was about to say something when Melissa said, “Oh, there he is.”

 

Stiles' attention was in front of him again, and sure enough, there was Isaac with his bag walking toward them. Stiles dropped the hand that had been in front of his mouth and he smiled brightly. The curly-haired teen walking in his direction smiled as well when he spotted Stiles. It was then that Stiles moved forward, closing the distance between them to all but throw himself at Isaac with a hug. Isaac dropped his bag before Stiles actually got to him, and he wrapped both arms around the other boy's waist, practically picking him up off the ground with the hug. The younger teen laughed softly and smiled before pulling away enough to lean up and kiss his boyfriend. Isaac smiled faintly into the action, ducking just enough to be able to deepen the kiss before Stiles pulled away and breathlessly said, “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” replied Isaac with a laugh and a smile of his own, gently squeezing Stiles as if reminding himself that it was real and he actually was there.

 

“Aren't you two adorable?” Scott called with a smirk as he turned off the camera, making Stiles turn to look over his shoulder at his brother. “You're blocking peoples' way, y'know.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but reluctantly let go of Isaac only to link his fingers with the other teen's. “C'mon, let's get out of here,” Stiles stated with another smile in Isaac’s direction.

 

The curly-haired teen nodded and grabbed his bag before following Stiles' lead over to the rest of the Stilinski-McCall family. It was obvious that Isaac was nervous as he met his boyfriend's parents, but both Melissa and Linden were very nice. Melissa asked Isaac what he liked to eat as they all walked toward the car before stating that Linden would be making them dinner that night. Scott pulled a face and stumbled over his own feet as he said, “What? No. Mom, that's torture. Dad can't cook!”

 

“Hey!” Linden said through a laugh as he reached over to ruffle Scott's hair. “You should do it, then.”

 

Scott seemed to rethink his choices then but after a moment he just smiled and said, “We could order a pizza!”

 

Isaac was barely paying any attention to the conversation that Scott was having with the two adults. He was more focused on the way that Stiles' hand fit in his own and how Stiles would lean slightly against him as they walked. He was focused on the way that Stiles could not stop smiling, even as his gaze dropped to his feet as if watching to make sure he did not trip on anything. Stiles looked over at Isaac as they walked outside, smiling softly with a gentle squeeze to the blue-eyed boy's hand. Then, Stiles leaned up and chastely kissed Isaac once more as the group made their way to the car.

 

Scott, Isaac, and Stiles sat in the backseat, with Stiles between the other two. Isaac’s arm was draped over his boyfriend's shoulders as they sat in the car, and Stiles rested his head against Isaac’s shoulder, smiling softly as the two of them talked quietly about the Hales while the others continued talking about dinner options. Stiles could not keep from smiling when Isaac pressed a kiss to his forehead, and he closed his eyes for a moment. It soon became clear to the younger boy that his nervousness was for nothing. The only thing he had to worry about by that point was being able to let Isaac go at the end of his trip.

 

Once they got to the house, Stiles showed Isaac upstairs to the guest room, where Isaac would be staying. He smiled and laughed when Isaac lay on the bed only to grab him by the back of his hoodie and tug him down onto the bed as well. The younger teen idly ran his hand along Isaac’s arm, which was around his middle as Isaac held him close. His back was pressed completely against Isaac’s chest, and Stiles let his eyes fall closed when the curly-haired teen's lips brushed against the side of his neck in a barely-there kiss. “How long are you staying?” Stiles asked quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them.

 

“Mmm... ticket back's on December 28th,” Isaac mumbled as he nuzzled into the top of Stiles' shoulder.

 

“You're going to be here for Christmas?” The younger teen could not keep the excitement out of his voice and he smiled brightly when Isaac nodded. “Best Christmas ever.”

 

Isaac smiled against his boyfriend's shoulder, nodding a little once again. It had not hit him how tired he felt until he was laying there with Stiles, warm and content with his boyfriend snuggled so close to him. Isaac could easily fall asleep like that, especially with Stiles' fingers running over his hand and arm. Finally being able to hold the other boy was better than he had ever even imagined it could be; but, that was probably because it was actually _real_. “Tired?” Stiles asked after another few minutes of comfortable silence.

 

The blue-eyed boy did not even need to see Stiles in able to know that the other boy was still smiling. He could hear it in Stiles' voice. He nodded in response, gently squeezing Stiles before sighing contentedly as he said, “You're warm.”

 

“Mmm... s'the hoodie.” Stiles nodded a little, smiling as Isaac took his hand and lifted it up enough to press a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, Isaac.”

 

Isaac let out a slightly heavy breath at the words, his face flushing a little though he smiled once again. Actually being right there next to Stiles as he said those words, well it made Isaac’s heart beat just a little faster. Isaac let go of Stiles' hand only to run his fingers along the other teen's jawline, gently turning Stiles' head so that his boyfriend was looking at him. “I love you, too, baby,” Isaac replied, smiling softly at the bright smile that formed on Stiles' face in response.

 

Stiles then leaned in enough to kiss Isaac once again, lingering there with a soft, contented sigh. The kiss was gentle and light, nothing demanding or too intense. It was just... well, it was perfect. Isaac was the first person that Stiles had ever kissed, not that the other teen had believed it at first when Stiles had admitted several months prior that he had never been kissed before. Isaac was definitely proud to be able to say that he was the one to change that. Stiles smiled softly again when the other teen broke the kiss only to brush his lips against Stiles' forehead.

 

He then settled back down so that he was facing forward, comfortable being pressed back against Isaac. “I want a picture,” Stiles decided after a few minutes, grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

Isaac chuckled with a smile as he said, “Alright, then.” Isaac took Stiles' phone from the younger boy, fingers brushing against Stiles' hand as he did. He then held the device out in front of them, and he took a photo just as they were. Isaac’s smile was barely visible over the top of Stiles' shoulder, though his head was tilted up so that his eyes were visible. Stiles was all smiles in the photo that featured the two of them laying close together.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly, stealing another chaste kiss from his boyfriend before he sent a copy of the photo to Laura and Lydia with the subject of _Isaac's here!_ with a smiley face.

 

Lydia was the first to reply with something about how cute they were together, but Stiles set his phone aside, not even bothering to read it just yet. Instead, he lay there with Isaac, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns along the other boy's arm and hand that rested on his middle. The two of them talked about anything and everything that came to mind until Melissa finally called them down for dinner. It was, Stiles decided as he and Isaac headed downstairs hand-in-hand, the best day of his life.


End file.
